Mysletainn's (somewhat pathetic) Return
by Castor Vailde
Summary: Mystletainn was never killed, and was indeed sent back to the dream world. Where she takes it upon herself to return, only to find than within less that a day her vessel is killed and she is forced to live a life as a human due to actual magic. How will she deal with her new human life, under constant surveillance? Only time will tell.


Mistletienn looked left and right. That girl Merry was right. She could send them back. _And with that pathetic teacher's hopes and dreams with me,_ She thought. _I can just get right back to him. He_ is _my vessel, after all._

So without further delay, she just slipped right into the human world, for her power was no joke. _If it hadn't been for those pathetic brats, I wouldn't be in this mess._ She quickly found the teacher in his room, staring at a corner. She quickly re-entered him, bringing back his hopes and dreams, as well as herself.

"Time to get my job back and teach those brats a lesson, eh Mistletienn?" He asked as he laughed maniacally while he walked towards the school.

-Time Skip-

"No more hopes and dreams for you, little girl!" The mad teacher shouted as he stamped on the unconscious girl's back and face. As soon as he stopped, he hid the unconcious body under a desk in his office. "That was fun." He said simply. A knock was then heard at his door. He switched into teacher Mode, hoping it was another dream filled student. "Come in!" He exclaimed as he went to his desk.

A freshman, the transfer from America walked in. "Hello sir. I wanted to talk to you about my career goals. I hope you weren't too busy." The transfer rubbed the back of his head. His name was Kyron Tombes. But so far, everyone had called him just Tombes for some odd reason. The professor smiled. _Perfect._

"Not at all! Come, stand by me." The professor walked towards the window. Kyron did so. "So, what would you have in mind?" He asked.

"Well I had hoped for being a computer software engineer. Seeing as I am terrific with computers and all. I just wanted an expert's opinion is all." Kyron said.

"Ah well, there's not much else I can say. You speak with a lot of conviction. Just go for it!" The teacher said, his words loaded with fake encouragement.

"Thank you sir. I also wanted you to experience something that nobody in this classroom has yet felt. I thought I might as well share it with you, considering you seem to like this sort of thing. I mean really all you need to do is look out the window." Kyron said, smiling.

The teacher looked out the window as he already was. Mistletienn had no idea what horrendous act was about to conspire, so she could do naught but watch. "So what is this "experience", Tombes?" Asked the teacher. _You ready, Mistletienn?_ He could feel her resresponse of yes.

Kyron placed his hands on either side of his teacher's head. "I call it payback." And without a single moment's hesitation, he snapped the teacher's neck. "You don't steal dreams and get away with it you son of one." He kicked the already-dead teacher's corpse and yanked the dream demon inside him into a daydream. "As for you, Mistletienn, I'm here to detain you. Permanently." Mistletienn was genuinely horrified. She had just witnessed murder without hesitation. She knew that she did it, but for a human to do it to it's own kind? She felt like vomiting. She covered her mouth with one hand, but recovered soon after.

Putting on her best (worst) unimpressed look, she spoke. "H-how do you plan on d-doing that?" She gulped. _This man is terrifying. He's ready to get rid of anybody in his way and he's going to_ detain _me?_ She shuddered. If he could kill a vessel without a moment's notice, he certainly could do considerable, if not irreparable damage to a dream demon.

"By forcing you to become human. Duh. Smartarse." With that, he began to chant incomprehensible words and she felt herself become warmer. And a bit heavier too. _W-was that magic?_ "Done. But you look the same. And you'll need an honest-to-God name.

"Wait, so you come in here, MURDER my vessel, turn me into a HUMAN and are worried about NAMING me? And you think I'm OKAY WITH THAT?" She shouted, unaware of the risk she was putting herself in.

"Well considering I just did do all that, you had better be." He growled. "You will be under my watch which means you will be transferring to this school. You'll have the same classes at the same time as me, so you can't do jackcrap to anyone else. One wrong move and I'll bring you back here and end you in an instant, got that?" He would be able to put a dragon's ferocity to shame at this point. She merely nodded. "Good. Now back to the topic at hand, we'll call you... hmmm... Jessica Vailde!"

Considering how utterly powerless she was against him, especially after not having been able to to from shock, she just went along with it. "Now let's go home. And hide this jerk's body." She wanted to run, fight, screen for help. But all would just result in demise for her. And no return to dream land this time either. Because she was human. Weak. And just found out this man she had just met can use magic too? All she could do was follow along, scared, while wondering what he was planning to do to her. _Torment me? Kill, auction me off? Oh God, I know I've killed, but don't let this man harm me. I don't want to die. Not like this._

"We're here." Two words she dreaded. She looked up from her feet to find- a mansion?! "I bet you're wondering how I've got a mansion after transferring here." He said coldly. "The American Dream Demon Response Force, or the ADDRF, set me up in exchange for hunting you down. And don't try anything funny. The maids here are trained the same way I am. Same go for the butlers, but even more intense." He pressed a button, and the gates swung open as they entered, closing behind them. "Any questions, Jessica?" She didn't like that name. But she did have one question.

"Why did you spare me? You easily could have slaughtered me in my state of paralysis from your murder." She said, hoping it wasn't one of two things. "What's the point in letting me live?"

"I make a point to reform all demons-turned-human. Any that didn't work however, I completely and utterly eviscerated." He then whispered something that had once happened with one demon in particular. This time she did vomit. It sounded horrible. "Gotcha! But sometimes they did end up like that, and more than once have I accidentally eaten a chunk of that thing. Believe me I hate the taste. I don't do it purposely. You guys just like to put up a fight. But only twice. If you're good, I promise nothing bad will happen to you. Okay?" He said. _Is he for real? He admitted to all that defensiveness, and he's vowing to protect me? I'm going to be sick again._

"Hey, listen. I'm not trying to scare you. It's just, I can't go against orders again. Or I won't receive them any more." Kyron said. It took a moment for her to realise what he meant, before her eyes went wide. "Now c'mon. Let's get you a bucket, some medicine, and a nice hot bath. And if you're feeling up to it, the kitchen staff can prepare you whatever you'd like. Consider it as a welcome gift,and an apology for having you to endure such grotesque things." With that, Kyron brought her to his room, where he had her lye on his bed, whereupon a maid entered the room with a bucket, medicine, and a school uniform for her. "Also, I'm Sorry but we'll have to share a room this is the only bedroom aside from the servant's quarters. And until ADDRF sends another customized bed in a few weeks, we'll have to share a bed. Think of it as a way to get used to actually sleeping, and in a bed no less."

She felt horrified, yet strangely comforted as she laid there. She now knew he meant no harm. But facing her enemies tomorrow in school would be the biggest challenge of all.

-Time Skip- (Morning, leaving for school)

"C'mon Jessica. We're gonna be late. We gotta introduce ourselves."

Mistletienn, or rather, Jessica ran to catch up to Kyron. She sure didn't want to get on his bad side. No matter how scrawny he looked, she knew that he would never be beat. She shuddered. "Ugh. Coming."

As soon as they were in the classroom, they saw that the new teacher was already talking about transfer students. "Right on time, eh _Jessica Vailde?_ I'm going first. Come when you're called." She nodded. She looked in to the class. On the board he wrote his name in four different languages.

"Hello everybody, my name is Kyron Tombes. I didn't introduce myself yesterday because I had certain business to attend to. I hope I can become friends with you all." He bowed, and took the open seat on the right of the two in the back. Two seats behind Fujiwara. Who mouthed, "Four languages?" To him. He mouthed back. _I know seven more, but that would take too long._ Fujiwara just stared, mouth agape.

Then the next transfer student came in. She didn't write her name down, considering she didn't know how to spell it. "Hello everyone." She said firmly. "I'm Mistl- Jessica Vailde. And I transferred here with Tombes. He and I are roommates." Kyron facepalmed. Was that the best she could come up with? A few of the boys whistled, but Fujiwara was boiling with rage, and Jessica and Fujiwara glared at each other as she took hee seat next to Kyron.

 _This is gonna be a long day._ Kyron thought. And boy, was he right.


End file.
